


Eric Harris Gives Zero Fucks About Curtains

by Fallenangel87



Category: Columbine - Fandom, School shooter - Fandom, True Crime Community
Genre: Cute, Dylan is a love sick idiot, Eric loves him back, Gay For You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will do anything for you senpai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	

"I am not doing this anymore." Eric sighed out quietly, sighing out loudly as Dylan looked through the store for the perfect curtains. They had been there for what felt like forever and Eric was just done. "Just get those, they are curtains." "Yes, I am aware they are curtains, the box says they are curtains. They're fucking blue, though." A mother, who was walking with a small child, gave them a look of disgust at the profanity and continued on. Eric looked like he was about to say something back when Dylan poked his cheek. "Don't start something." He murmured, tugging him along. "If you hurry up and pick one, I'll blow you in the car." The shorter man told him, pleading with him to just pick one. "You are ridiculous. If we don't buy curtains, the neighbors will see us again. If they aren't chosen properly, we are going to have a dark room with hot pink damn curtains. Eric sighed and bit his lip because he supposed the other man had a point, but he still would rather be doing anything than watch Dylan buy curtains.


End file.
